The present invention relates to an analog electronic timepiece having a stop watch which can measure a 1/10 of a second increment.
Conventional analog electronic timepieces having a stop watch which can measure a 1/10 of a second increment, for example, are equipped with a 1/10 second hand separate from the hands for the ordinary time display but use the ordinary second and minute hands as such for the ordinary display.
Also known are the timepieces having the structure wherein the second hand and the 1/10 second hand effect the stop watch operation under the condition where the hour hand and the minute hand indicate the time during the execution of the stop watch function, and the second hand indicates the second while the 1/10 second hand indicates the minute and the 1/10 second when the operation mode is switched.
However, in the conventional stop watch equipped with the 1/10 second hand, a small additional second hand must be disposed for constituting the 1/10 second hand and a motor and a mechanism for driving the 1/10 second hand hand must also be disposed separately. Accordingly, after problems occur because the structure of the timepiece gets complicated and the number of components increases.